This invention pertains to an apparatus for packaging and dispensing, as well as inserting and removing small batteries from their host device. More particularly, this invention pertains to a hearing aid battery dispensing and removal apparatus that allows for easy installation and ejection of batteries from hearing aids.
Battery technology has improved to allow batteries to become progressively smaller. These small batteries are incorporated in many small electronic devices that are used daily by the consuming public. The most prevalent uses for small batteries are for electronic watches, cameras and hearing aids. These small batteries are packaged in a variety of multi-pack containers which allow individual dispensing of the small batteries.
Unfortunately, an outgrowth of these developments is that batteries have decreased in size to the point where they can no longer be physically handled by many people. These batteries are smaller than most human fingers can reasonably manipulate. In fact, many batteries are smaller than the size of a human finger tip. In addition, as batteries become smaller and more customized to the small electronic devices which they power, suitable packaging and dispensing of the batteries has become increasingly difficult. Furthermore, there are frequently adhesive tabs, even smaller than the batteries, that must be removed to activate some types of batteries. And the polarity of the battery may have to be determined prior to loading into the small electronic devices.
These advances in battery technology have created a major problem for users of hearing aids. Human hearing generally deteriorates with age. Therefore, hearing aids are more common with older generations. Many individuals within these older generations have lost their manual dexterity with age, their hands begin to shake and joints are not as flexible as they used to be. Also, individuals in this age group prefer simple things that are easy to use.
Hearing impaired individuals with dexterity and/or vision problems typically have great difficulty inserting and removing small batteries from the hearing aids. Presently, many of these hearing impaired consumers must seek the aid of a professional or a younger person to simply install and remove batteries from their hearing aids. As the life expectancy and average age in our society continues to increase, there is a greater need for hearing aids. This means that a larger number of hearing impaired individuals will require assistance with hearing aid batteries unless an easier and simpler means of inserting and removing small batteries from hearing aids is provided.
Our society also continues to become more environmentally aware and is stressing conservation and recycling to help keep the environment clean. Present battery technology does not make it economically feasible to recharge smaller batteries. Due to the contents of these batteries, discarding batteries in dump sites may pose threats to our environment. In addition, discarding of packaging such as paper, cardboard, plastics and styrofoam for consumer goods has become a major contributor to our environmental problems. Thus, these small batteries and their packaging must be properly disposed. This is only possible if they are easily collected after use. In the future, it may become economically feasible and perhaps necessary under law to recycle batteries and their packaging. This would also require these small batteries and their packaging to be easily collected after use.
It would be desirable to provide a packaging device which allows small batteries to be simply dispensed for use in small electronic devices.
It would also be desirable to provide a packaging device which allows for simple insertion of batteries into small electronic devices
It would be further desirable to provide a single packaging device which removes spent batteries from small electronic devices and dispenses new batteries for insertion into small electronic devices.
It would be still further desirable to provide recyclable packaging for small batteries.
It would also be further desirable to provide a packaging device which provides easy storage of spent batteries for proper disposal or recycling.